Doris Holiday
'Doris Holiday '''is a main character in Criminal Case Venusville where she serves as Lab Chief of the Venusville Justice Fighters. She was revealed to be the killer of VJF tech expert Ben Hathaway in Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville). In Final Destination (Case #54 of Venusville), she was freed from prison. Profile Doris is 39-year-old lab chief with short red hair and blue eyes. She wears white lab coat with black shirt under it. She sports glasses and silver pearl necklace. Doris is born and raised in Venusville. She is happily married and has 15-year-old son. She likes nature,yoga and meditation. Her favourite animal is cat. Events of Criminal Case Gameplay The player may choose Doris to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Venusville) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of ''Criminal Case.) Case Appearences Analyses Case #1 Learn the Ropes * Skin cells * Victim's cigarette box * Brown fibers * Glass bottle Case #2 Across the Board * Victim's scarf * Cigarettes * Keys Case #3 A Conspiracy of Silence * Bloody Handkerchief * Hair Dye * Light Blue Fibers * Skin Cells Case #4 Neck Pain * Yellow substance * Sweat * Blood * Purple substance Case #5 One More to Go * Steak * Broken Glass Bottle * Bullet Shell Case #6 Slow and Painful * Red fabric * Blood * Hair fragments Case #7 Lunch Off * Foam * Poison bottle * DNA * Skin cells Case #8 Take the Heat *Glass *Bloody Fibers Case #9 Dark History * Bag Straps * Blue liquid * Bloody Badge Case #10 Hello Neighbor * Blood * Frying Pan * Water Bottle * Victim's vest Case #11 A Gilded Cage * Tranquilized Lion * Bloody Shoe * Green Zip-ties Case #12 Arrow of Time * Glasses * Glittery substance * Bloody Arrows Case #13 Nailing It * Saliva * Blood-Stained Cloth * Black Hair Case #14 In a Cold Sweat * Postcard * Darts Case #15 A Rough Diamond * Sweat * Light Blue Powder * Bloody Diamond Case #16 In Low Water * Green Liquid * Shark Food * Victim's shoe Case #17 In the Limelight * Icicles * Bloody fibers Case #18 Arms of Lucius * Bloody magazine * Blood Case #19 All Bets are Off * Poker Chips * White Fibers * Fork * Rosary Case #20 Devil to Pay * Knife * Hair fragments * Blood Case #21 No Prey, No Pay * Fence Post * Chains * Pizza Plate Case #22 Out of Sight * Poison bottle * Blood * White substance Case #23 Bleeding Yellow * Gold Rosary * Hunting Knife * Blood * DNA Case #24 Not Set in Stone * Stone * Blue fibers * Shoe Case #25 With a Light Heart * Pills * Broken Glass * Glass Stained Lamp * Gold Fleaks * Blue Substance Case #26 Come the Acid * Scarf * Grey hair * Acid bottle * Necklace Case #27 Just Roman Around * White substance * Gold fleaks Gallery DHolidayIVC35.png|Doris, as she appeared in With a Light Heart (Case #25 of Venusville), Saved by the Bell (Case #32 of Venusville), Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville) and Final Destination (Case #54 of Venusville).